An Extraordinary Act
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: With Morgana on the throne and a ruthless army closing in to Ealdor, all hope seems lost when Arthur has lost his conviction to fight. Now Merlin is face with a choice but will an extraordinary act prove to the King that he was born to rule?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

_Me: *grinning like a fool* Hello my wonderful readers! I know I haven't been on the site for quite a while but I recently graduated valedictorian of my class and all other sorts of goodies! X3_

_*fake tears while pumping a fist in the air* All those late nights were __**worth**__ it! _

_Anyway! Onto business! *clears throat* _

_*Sits upon throne* Now since the season finale is almost upon us… *mutters* And I swear to all the __**Gods**__ of television that this time, I __**WILL**__ restrain myself from watching the first part… I've decided to try out my guess or I guess hope for the episode._

_This is the unedited chapter, once my royal Beta finishes with it I will replace it with the newer version. I just want to post this before the episode airs!_

_And now, onto the story! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>The sky outside was dull and grey almost as if it was mirroring the mood of the inhabitants inside the small house. The villagers outside were somber and meek at the presence of the rogue knights and their throne-less king. The group of warriors had arrived in the dead of night, wounded and tired they carried their king into a familiar hut guided by a familiar man with raven black hair and pale blue eyes.<p>

Merlin sighed in defeat as he remembered that night. Agravaine was able to fool Arthur into believing his innocence while they made their way to The Castle of the Old Kings. It was almost nostalgic how once again, their group of warriors got together in the very same place they did almost two years ago by the same enemy but Merlin had to shake the wave of familiarity of The Round Table and the castle as he continued to protect those precious to him from the traitor.

But try as he did, Agravaine eventually revealed himself as the rat that he was as he led Morgana's men directly to them. Merlin would never forget the look on Arthur's face when once again, he found himself being betrayed by another loved one. As they began to fight the soldiers, Merlin knew that they had to escape, so he told the others to follow him into the forest. Once they had covered considerable ground and managed to lose them, Merlin suggested going to Ealdor to rest and regroup which the others soon agreed; however, his worry increased when Arthur was so closed off from the world around him that he never uttered a word. Along the way, they managed to stumble upon many sentries and mercenaries but the knights where able to fend them off. Eventually, Guinevere managed to find them and she, of course follow them, hoping to be of help.

Once they arrived in Ealdor, Merlin quickly guided them towards his old home and promptly knocked the door. When Hunith opened it, her eyes widened considerably at the sight before her but a look from her son told her that it was not the time to ask questions so she quickly let them inside. Gaius quickly explained the situations as the knights went outside to scout the area and make sure they weren't followed. While the others ate a late dinner, Merlin quietly shuffled away from them and walked into his old room, plate of porridge in hand. But as he tried to coax his king into eating, the blonde simply ignored him and kept staring out of the window into the full moon. Sighing wearily, Merlin simply pulled the blanket over his friends' shoulders and sat on the floor, not whiling to let the blond face this alone.

He had been like that for a week now; Merlin, Hunith and Gaius helped move him around the house, try to coax him to eat, but Arthur still refused to eat or move on his own. To Merlin, it was as if he was standing in front of the broken Uther that Arthur stood by day and night, talking to him, whiling to coax him back to the living. And just as Arthur had faith his father would return to him, Merlin would do the same.

Today, Merlin was helping Arthur move from his room out into the living space as he placed him on a chair near the window overlooking the village. As the young king sat on the chair, Merlin let Gaius step forward to check over the blonde, hoping to see some kind of change but once again disappointed at seeing none. Once Merlin took over again, he, with great care, took the blanket and placed it over his kings' shoulders, fussing with it trying to smooth all the invisible wrinkles that he knew would bother him. A brave smile tried to force itself upon his face to give his king some form of normality but all to soon it was gone seeing the lack of fire in his master's eyes.

Hunith, Gaius and Gwen saw their interaction, their hearts breaking at the sight of the two men before them. Day after day, they saw how Merlin never left the king's side; he never pushed, he never raised his voice, he never wavered in his loyalty. But the peace and silence of the house was shattered when the knights came in shouting. Tension has been high between them as time passed by. They wanted to do something but with no plan, they began to fight amongst each other. Gwaine was arguing that they should sneak back into Camelot and kill the traitor queen and her pet Agravaine but Leon kept stopping him, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance to even get close to them to do so. Elyan sided with Gwaine while Percival agreed with Leon, trying to stop his friends from doing something foolish.

As they kept arguing, Merlin began to fuss once again with the blanket, trying not to listen to them fighting but instead began to get lost in his thoughts.

He hated this. Hated how they were fighting against each other. They had all become such a close group after the coup almost two years ago. Born from the adversity and grief of betrayal came a bond of unshakable strength, a bond that was born of destiny and as such would forever remain together. But Morgana kept poisoning it, unraveling the careful tread of friendship and kinship their group had created.

First his closest companion and protector, Lancelot sacrificed himself in order to allow him the chance to keep protecting their prince. Then Morgana interfered with him healing Uther, sealing Arthur's heart forever from magic. She and Agravaine almost drove Camelot to war and almost got him to kill his king! Gaius had to suffer through torture to protect his secret and then the Lamia drove more barriers in everyone, making him push his friends further away. The resurrection of Lancelot and the supposed betrayal of the future queen sunk the blonde king further down into despair. Elyan's possession and him finding the engagement ring he gave to Gwen in the forest was almost enough, but now that Morgana's back on the throne and Arthur knows of his uncle's betrayal, it was no wonder that his friend fell into himself to shield his heart.

Merlin could see as the argument began to escalate, Arthur's frame began to tense up and shiver in brief bursts, almost as if the loud noise was tearing the thin walls of his psyche apart. It broke the warlock's heart to see his king this way, a mere shadow of the powerful monarch that had become their leader. The way their friends were now fighting one another as enemies instead of remembering they were brothers. How his uncle and mother where victims of the prejudice of war and revenge. How his queen has lost the trust of her king because of the jealousy of the witch. His head hung low as his arms fell to his side.

"Enough..." Gaius, Hunith, Gwen and perhaps Arthur where the only ones who heard his cold and soft whisper, but when the others didn't seemed to hear or pick up on the change of mood in the air, Merlin merely turned around and faced them.

"I said _**ENOUGH**_!" Merlin's voice rang clear and true, just as if he were facing a sorcerer or speaking to a druid elder his voice was permiated with power that compeled all to listen. The result was instantaneous, whether it be from the fact that none of them had ever heard Merlin raise his voice against anyone or because of the power he extruded, each knight now faced him with a look of stunned surprised and perhaps relief?

"What is _**wrong**_ with all of you?" They heard Merlin ask, not raising his voice to the point where he knew would hurt his king but he knew would be considered as shouting. "This is not the time for mindless squabbles! You are Knights of the Round Table! Selected by our king to be the best of the best..."

"So _**act **_like it!" Seeing the steely gaze on the usually perpetually cheerful eyes, all of them stood there stunned as Merlin closed his eyes and clenched his arms to rein his magic back in. Silence only reigned for a few seconds before a stoic faced Leon stepped forwards.

"_**What**_ would you have us _**do**_ huh?" He demanded. "The kingdom is overrun by Morgana's army. And army, might I add, that possesses powerful _**magic!**_" Not wanting to be left out of the conversation and now facing reality, Gwaine began to speak.

"That traitor Agravaine ran us out of the castle of the old kings. We have no fortress, no plan, and no leader!" Merlin's eyes snapped opened at his last remark. He saw as Elyan and Percival's faces dropped down in defeat, mirroring Gwaine's.

"It's time we face it, we lost." His words held an air of finality that drove Gwen and even Leon's faces down. He couldn't believe it, they were actually giving up? After all they've been through? Had Morgana struck so deep into their group that their will was all but gone?

Gaius and Hunith, knowing very well that they still had a chance, could see very well how their words had affected the young warlock. Merlin's world is and always has been destined for the service of one man. Merlin had found his reason for existing, for having such powerful magic within his body and that reason was seating only steps away from him. They've seen how he had remained by the king's side, never wavering in his duty almost as if protecting Arthur of any unforeseen dangers. They knew that Merlin would never allow Camelot to fall, and they knew how far he would go to assure his king's victory.

For them to say that there was no chance of that happening, whether they knew it or not, was the last straw.

"How dare you... HOW _**DARE **_YOU SAY THAT?" Merlin was furious, how dare they utter such a thing! They were still alive, there was still hope! He would not allow Arthur to fail in his destiny. He would not allow that witch to remain in the throne! The knights and Gwen's head snapped upward at this, for they no longer saw the happy and clumsy servant but the wise and almost powerful man that hid beneath. Arthur had once told them of the few instances where Merlin had shown this side to him in times of great need, how he had taken strength from his words and followed his counsel. Only they knew that Arthur considered Merlin his royal advisor and right hand man. A man he trusted to take over for him if he were gone.

"Merlin please calm down..." Gaius tried to appease his ward but immediately back away a few steps when Merlin turned to face him.

"**_No_**! I've had it! I can't stay hidden any longer!" Realizing who he had shouted at, Merlin's face immediately soften and grasped one of Gaius's shoulders.

"I've learned so much from you. You have protected and cared for me ever since that first day and for that you will always have my thanks..." They've spent so many years together, protecting Camelot from the shadows that they could communicate fully by just looking at each other's eyes. Here, Gaius saw all that Merlin meant to say, all he _wanted_ to say and he understood.

"But can't you feel it? Destiny is telling us, its _**screaming**_ at us… that it's time to show them what I'm truly capable off..." Of course he could feel it, even with magic as weak as his he could feel the strands of magic guiding and arranging every piece together. After a moment, Gaius simply gave him a brief nod in reply.

It was time.

Seeing he understood, Merlin felt himself lighter having his approval and thus he turned around to face the others with a smile. But it was no regular smile as they have seen on him so many times. This one was filed with such sorrow and pain that it took their breath away.

"You must think of my rambles as those of a foolish farm boy. One that knows not when to quit..." He lowered his head as he raised his hand slightly, opening it and closing it one after the other. "But what I've realized from the very first day I set foot in Camelot is that you were blind... Still are blind...All of you..." At this, he raised his head and they all gasped slightly at the look in his eyes.

It was one that spoke of wisdom and experience.

Strength and power.

Sorrow and grief.

No emotion of which a servant should be able to express.

"None of you have any idea how much I've gone through to protect you all..." Hearing this, they were stunned to see that they could honestly believe him.

"I've fought in secrecy for what seems a lifetime... I've faced demons and horrors gladly, knowing that all of you would be safe because of it." His eyes fell to his outstretched hand as they steeled in memory of what had happened.

"But I've let my heart foolishly guide my actions for too long. I've granted that witch too many chances to change... And because of that clemency, I've let her gain the upper hand..." Once again, there where gasps all over the hut, not believing what they were hearing. Could it be true? Has the man in front of them who they thought of as a young and naïve man really had fought against their greatest enemy from the shadows and time after time returned unharmed?

"Well I say no more…" The finality of his statement made their spine shiver from the sheer sense of power. The way he said it, they would be surprised if whatever Merlin was planning didn't turned the tide to their favor. Merlin then, turned towards their king and kneeled before him, appearing like a true knight about to be sent off to a quest. He gently placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and waited patiently until his face met his. A few seconds passed before the deadened eyes of the monarch was able to meet his own.

"Arthur, I know you can hear me. You are provably confused at all the nonsense I just told..." At this, Merlin laughed slightly at his weak attempt at humor but immediately somber as he continued.

"Just know that all hope is not lost. You will get back your kingdom once again, my friend... This, I promise you…" He could've sworn he saw a brief flicker beneath the veil that covered Arthur's heart but it was gone before he could confirm it. "I just hope you can forgive me for what your about to discover about me." Closing his eyes to gather his thoughts together, the others merely waited for him to continue, none daring to interrupt. All of them could feel that this was a moment that would be the beginning of something greater than they've ever seen.

"I know you're still here with us. I know how hard it must've been for you... Being betrayed by those who you trusted implicitly... But you still have us. You still have me." They saw how Merlin got closer to Arthur as he connected their foreheads together; his eyes were closed while Arthur's remained open.

"You were my annoying prat prince first... My greatest friend second..." At this, they saw him open his eyes and gaze upon those of their king with a look of complete loyalty that all of them felt humbled by it. "And you will forever be my king and my brother until my body cease to draw breath." They remained like that for a minute, neither one exchanging words knowing they weren't need it. Once he separated from the king, Merlin locked eyes with him again and gave him a gentle smile.

"So you just rest now, yeah? I'll take care of everything..." At this, Merlin gave him a small pat on his shoulder but never raising, waiting for something. "I'm not completely useless you know?" At this, he kept grinning at his king, praying for some sort of sign that he is willing to trust him, even if it was for one final time. A few seconds passed and the knights where about to break the silence when suddenly, Arthur's head gave Merlin a brief nod. Merlin felt his eyes close as he let the acceptance and trust of his king cover him completly and let it give him the strength needed for what he was about to do. Nodding one last time, Merlin rose from his place and walked towards Gaius and his mother, the two were already standing. Merlin then turned to his uncle.

"I will leave Aithusa with you for protection. When the time comes, she'll lead you where you'll need to go." At this, Gaius nodded in response.

"Of course." Seeing that would be the end of his orders, Hunith stepped forward and gather her son into her arms. As they embraced, she held back the tears, confident that her boy would return to her she let go of him and squeezed his hands one last time.

"You take care now alright?" Hearing this, Merlin merely smiled and nodded in reply before turning around and walking out of the hut, the others simply stared stunned at what had happened before they followed him outside, Hunith and Gaius following close behind. The knights saw Merlin heading towards the horses the villagers managed to get for them which held their packs just in case they needed to leave in a hurry.

"Wait a second Merlin! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Leon exclaimed as the slender man took out a blue cloak from his pack, already putting it on.

"Merlin, there are legions of soldiers all over the forest. There is no way you can escape them." Percival tried to reason with the younger man, trying to protect him as much as his late friend had but the warlock simply pushed pass them. Gwaine stepped in front of him, taking hold of his hands to force him to stop. Merlin was his first friend and his best; he would not let him go to his death. But before anyone could step in and help him confine their young friend, the raven haired man simply threw his head back and let out something akin to an animalistic roar. The strength of it was such that it pushed the knights away from him in stunned silence.

Merlin hung his head low as his secret was out. He knew what must be going through their heads right now, another traitor in their mist, but he just hoped they could forgive him eventually. The villagers were running back into their houses hearing the clear display of magic. The knights training eventually kicked in and they drew their swords in defense, but for once they didn't know what to do. They knew Merlin would never betray them, what he displayed inside the hut proved them that, but he was still a magic user, an enemy. Hunith and Gaius both had looks of grief at the sight of the knights preparing to attack Merlin and when Gwen saw this, something inside of her finally seemed to fall into place. The final piece that they were missing from their friend was this.

Magic.

It made sense too. Gwen could remember all the times he and Arthur would go out on a dangerous quest to slay a beast that would be impossible without magic and come back unscathed. Countless occasions where luck was on their side, it was Merlin all along…

"I am tired..." They heard Merlin utter with a solemn voice and they stiffened in response, not really knowing what was about to happen. "Tired of hiding. Tired of secrets. So very tired of this little game of hers." With this, Merlin began to walk forward, much to the confusion and alert of the knights. With each step, they felt a gust of wing get stronger and stronger.

"I am _**done **_pitying her"

"I am _**done **_granting her clemency."

To the utter horror of Leon and Gwen and fright from the others, they saw the golden hues of the scales belonging to the great dragon that attacked Camelot all those years ago. But Arthur said he had slayed the beast, how could it still live? To their surprise, another blur, white and silver flew right beside the great dragon, spiraling around it almost as in play. How could another dragon exist? They had destroyed the last egg had they not? There they realized that Merlin was the one to emerge from the tower before it collapsed. Merlin must've done something to protect the two dragons, to protect and hide the majestic creatures that commanded such power. Only a few seconds passed before the two beasts landed in the clearing that Merlin was approaching.

"I am done with everything..." With this, Merlin's hand shot to his right as a staff shot forward from behind a house. Once Merlin managed to catch it they noticed that it wasn't an ordinary staff, but one of magical properties as the gem and runes clearly showed. The staff pulsed with power at being in touch with its master once again and was eager to do his bidding.

"She wants to defeat Emrys? Then I say let her try..." With this statement, Merlin continued forward as the white and silver dragon approached its Dragon Lord. Merlin couldn't help but notice how big she had gotten. Aithusa was now a few feet bigger that a horse and his heart filled with pride at how majestic she had been flying right alongside Kilgharra. He slowly met her as she lowered her head towards him and he was more than happy to scratch her scales. His eyes turned nostalgic as he remembered that night when he called for her. She was so small back then.

"My... How you've grown little hatchling..." He gave her a smile before speaking to her the commands to remain with the others and protect them at all costs. Seeing her nod in reply, he watched with melancholy as his hatchling walked towards Gaius and his mother sensing the connection from them and the hostility and confusion from the others. Knowing his precious people where going to be safe in his absence, Merlin turned around and began to walk towards Kilgahrra. Gwaine seemed to sense Merlin move and ran forward.

"Wait!" At this, the others turned around and saw what was happening they could only watch as Gwaine ran forward thinking of stopping him or maybe even join him, but with one look he knew that Merlin had to do this alone. "What are you going to do?" When he asked in such a defeated tone, Merlin had to turn around and face them one last time. None of the knights were surprised to find the warlock smiling at them but when the smile fell, they once again saw the man of wisdom and experience. And right there then finally saw how that could be possible.

He had said he was protecting them from the shadows, that he had fought against Morgana time after time and still came out alive. It was because of his magic that that was possible. It was because of his magic that Camelot was still standing after all this time. And it was because of his magic, that they knew Camelot would once again belong to their true king. Merlin simply stared at their faces while he let his eyes glow as he sent some of his magic to his staff. Seemingly able to sense what he wanted, Kilgahrra lowered his head as Merlin shot upwards into the air and landed on his shoulder blades. He heard the others gasp at the site of his eyes and his display of magic but he also could feel no further malice from them. He lowered his head and he let his hood cover his face while he positioned himself for flight. He knew that to get Arthur back to them, he needed to snap him out of his haze coma. They didn't have a year to wait for him as he did his father. And the only way he thought of was to show him all that he was. He would gather those druids faithful to him and Albion and he would take Arthur to claim his sword. He would help his king gain back his kingdom and he would deal with Morgana once and for all. With this thoughts, Merlin glance at his comrades for a few precious moments before glancing at the window where a pair of familiar blue eyes and blonde hair where staring right at him. Bowing slightly at the figure of his stoic king, he then announced his answer to them all.

"If my king requires an army..." They heard him shout as the great dragon began to take flight. "Then that's exactly what I shall find..."

* * *

><p><em>Me: *mutters* Ok so I know the show wouldn't do something as grand or extreme as this for the reveal but come ON! Who wouldn't like this to happen huh?<em>

_Now I might turn this into a multi-chapter eventually but for now it's a one shot. Now keep a look out for the edited version as well as a new chapter of 'A Warlock's Heart'… That cheeky monkey took a long time to write!_

_Oh! And just a short bout of announcements, I shall be missing from early January through mid February for an eye surgery. Hopefully all goes well and I come back to the states without glasses and the headaches that comes with it from working in front of a monitor for more than 9 hours straight._

_I will also be in the artist alley at CloverCon in NJ Around June. I hope to get my first issue of my manga story published by then so those who go might get to have a first edition of it! xD I still hope to see some of my knights there! Flick my ear! Put a bucket over my head! Give me a noogie for all the time I've been absent! I know I deserve it…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Me: *peeks from behind a corner* H-Hhhey guys… So, it turns out… I'm __**not**__ dead! Aren't you happy?_

_Mob: *throws pitchforks and everything but the kitchen sink*_

_Me: *hides behind desk* OK OK OK! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPLOAD SOMETHING! I've been dealing with a lot of stuff in RL but now I'm here to take in your abuse and pain for my little yearly retreat I took!_

_Me: *big grin* Alright my dear readers, it appears you've twisted my hand and now the dreadful bunnies in this realm have begun to amass their forces and strike at the very core of my writing plans… (Gods be damned I'm but a few chapters in my book!)_

_Me: *smile* Oh but I cannot blame my dear readers for this. I do love when I can provide you with what you wish of me! I just hope you will like the way I'm taking this story. _

_Unlike others, this story will focus on the way others view the relationship between our golden boys. You can expect their own view point along the way but theirs will be limited._

_Now enough platitudes and ENJOY!_

_(also, please don't kill me…)_

* * *

><p>Nobody moved<p>

Their bodies where statues, stunned cold at the sight of their dear friend drifting away atop of the Great Dragon; the same dragon that had once terrorize and killed hundreds upon hundreds of citizens of Camelot. Gwen was the first one to snap out of the stunned state and in turn let her eyes gaze upon those of the brotherhood.

Leon's face was one of fluidity. His eyes shifted through disbelieve, then anger, then astonishment, then anger again, then betrayal. She must mention the anger; she knew how much Leon trusted Merlin with the well-being of their king and how difficult it was for him to give out that kind of trust. But when he saw Merlin's magic, she could see his whole frame tensing as his defenses and suspicions rose with a vengeance. He now saw Merlin as the enemy but she knew that they still didn't have all the facts and as long as they didn't, Leon would still keep hope of Merlin's innocence.

This was one of the few occasions where Percival's face revealed so much of his inner struggles. His face showed worry, confusion, hurt; almost the same as Leon's but with far less anger. Gwen believed that Percival felt it his duty to protect Merlin since Lancelot was so attached to him. Lancelot always treated Merlin with an air of admiration, sometimes bordering on awe that she did not think he knew he was showing. But she knew that other than her, Percival saw him looking at Merlin like that and has since then protected the raven haired man as much as Lancelot would. But now, she could see that Percival did not know what to do with such information as Merlin's magic. Is he asking himself if Lancelot knew? Was _**this**_ the reason why the knight held such respect and affection for Merlin?

Gwaine. Dear Gwaine. If ever there was a look of utter despair it would be his when he saw that he could not follow Merlin to where he was going. The fact of his magic didn't seem to faze him –only the fact that he had been lied to- but the fact remained that Gwaine never wanted to watch his friend leave on his own. The scruffy knight had seen something special in their Merlin; something that all of them had, and because of it he treated the man somewhat akin to family. But now… His perpetual devil-may-cry grin was lost.

Her gaze then fell upon her brother's face, stunned and conflicted; because of the magic or the lie she could not tell. However, she knew that he was reminiscing the day that she told him about their father and how he was saved by magic. She wondered; could Merlin have been responsible for that? She vaguely remembered Arthur telling her something about Merlin stumbling through the council doors and admitting himself a sorcerer to save her.

"I see someone's a bit anxious to greet us properly doesn't she?" The spell that had befallen them broke at the sound of Gaius's voice, reminding them where they were and that they now had an extra guest. Gwen turned around to see the snout of the young white dragon gently pushing Hunith's dainty hand playfully as the woman lovingly scratched the ivory scales.

"Hello my dear Aithusa! Have you eaten yet?" Hunith gushed at the dragon like a proud grandmother, her hands framing the snout that had the beginnings of white fangs peeking out from its mouth. "You've grown into a mighty draggling my little white sun. We are sure to have some meat left inside if you would like?" As soon as she said this, the knights all fell into action; their forgotten swords coming alive on their hands once again before Hunith could even take a step.

"Stop!" Leon shouted as he eyed the dragon with apprehension and distrust, it was obvious that the man expected the beast to begin attacking them at any moment. And thus, the others took from his example and ever so slowly began to surround the trio.

"Step back." The blond knight continued as his eyes never left the dragon. "We cannot allow this beast to take one more step closer to us or the king. We don't know its intentions and even so it is a mindless animal!" That, Gwen knew, was not completely true. There was awareness in the dragon's eye -the kind that was not found on regular animals- and intelligence, far too much for it for it not to know where it was or who they were.

"We can't let it stay here. What if it's just waiting to attack?" Oh her dear brother, she saw fear but not enough to blind him. Right next to him, Percival's kind eyes simply stared at the creature and then at the two humans beside it. She saw the moment when he knew that they would need to appeal to them in order to get the dragon away from them.

"Hunith, it cannot stay. We must either lead it into the forest or trap i-"

"Enough!" Herself and the others all jumped at the strength and anger in the voice and were further stunned to realized that the scream came from a very agitated and angry Hunith, both the dragon and Gaius seeking refuge right behind her. "Now, you will not act like common beast of war fuelled by anger and fear and let yourselves act rashly." She had to praise the woman, not many had the ability to leave this bout of knights stunned silent but Hunith managed to do it no problem.

She could definitely see where Merlin got it.

"You have many questions," Hunith continued, her eyes softer but her voice still held that unquestionable steel. "I know your minds are reeling from what my son has revealed. Gaius and I shall explain to the best of our abilities the role that my dear Merlin has taken since setting foot in Camelot. And only until we've finished will you give your judgment on his person, are we _**clear**_?" She had to use all her strength to keep her laugher inside when she saw all of their bodies snap to attention, like soldiers to their captain. But still, Leon eyed the dragon with further distrust as he took a step closer to the woman.

"Then this beast must stay outside and away from th-" The knight stopped mid-sentence when faced with a threatening finger incredibly close to his face.

"This '_**beast'**_ as you so call her has a name, Sir Knight..." Hunith interrupted and answered. "And she is also a member of my household since she is the hatchling of my son, so I consider her as my own flesh and blood. If you do not like it - knight or not, war or not - I shall see you all are out in the forest by nightfall." And with that, the woman simply turned around and started walking towards her home, her hands directing the dragon into the small hut; the wings somehow able to fit through the door. Not long after, Gaius simply gave them an encouraging smile and followed inside.

She watched and stared as her boys minds caught up with what just happened before going inside. It was an interesting thing to behold, such it was that their sheltered and distrusting eyes seemed to morph at Hunith's words. They had always believed that a person would be innocent until they had actual proof of the betrayal. Even if Merlin has shown himself a magic user, they could not attach the image of a vengeful sorcerer and the lovable and loyal goof that was Merlin.

"That type of temper…" Her gaze shifted towards Gwaine as he began to put his sword back into its sheath with a small smirk. "It's just like when we are sick and Gaius is not there to tend to us. I can see now where Merlin got it from!" At this, she couldn't help but give him a knowing smile. With that comment, he was reminding the others of all that Merlin has done for their well-being in the past. She knew that Gwaine didn't care about the magic and that he would support their friend in whatever endeavor he set out for.

However, even thought she could see her brother and Percival beginning to come around, Leon still held his beliefs close to his chest, even if his gaze did softened a bit more. "We should move from here. Try to make way towards the forest." He insisted. "How can we trust that beast not to ravage us when our back is turn?" She could see that both knights were beginning to fall back into their suspicion and she could keep quiet no more. She steeled herself before crossing her arms to her chest and let her eyes show the determination she felt at that moment.

"Because," she explained. "Merlin has not failed us before. I can't imagine he would leave us with a mindless beast nor that he would betray us." Quietly and softly she began to walk towards the house, but not before leaving them with one last thought.

"We need to listen to Merlin's story…"

* * *

><p>Once she was inside, it was comical to say the least. She saw Hunith's mothering instincts come alive as she indicated with her hands where the dragon could be. "No no love! Do be careful now, try keeping your wings tucked in alright?" Gwen saw as the dragon obediently follow the instructions, "Wouldn't want you to hurt them, now do we?" Hearing this, she could somewhat see the dragon's face showing a sheepish look and fond exasperation. She never knew dragons could be so expressive…<p>

It was when the young dragon finally settled behind Hunith and Gaius; her tail coiled around Gaius's chair and her head nestled low on Hunith's shoulder that the others finally came inside. Quietly, they each took a chair and sat down, all eying the snow-white creature with apprehension –all except Gwaine. Dear Gods she did not like the gleam in his eyes.

They settled into a heavy silence, each side waiting for the other to start. Briefly she looked over their king; the hazy blue eyes still stare out into the village and immediately felt her worry rise. She could not imagine what the discovery of Merlin's magic did to his already demoralized and grievous soul; hopefully the part that connected the two throughout the years could keep Arthur's faith in Merlin intact long enough for the sorcerer to come through with his promise.

Gaius, apparently having enough of the silence, was the first one to speak. "So, what would you like to know first?" Almost before he even finished the question, Gwen saw how Gwaine raise his hand eagerly like a small child would. "Gwaine, you don't need to raise your hand lad..." She could see a small dust of pink grace his cheek as they saw the usually confident knight become sheepish about his question.

"Uhm…" Gwaine mumbled as a hand brushed against his neck and she had to hold in a small cooing noise from coming out of her mouth. The usual boisterous knight was now acting like a small child, trying to seek answers to the millions of question that where now buzzing around in his head and trying to think of which question to ask first. And there was also a sense of complete fiendish glee in his eyes.

She didn't think that was such a good thing for their sanity…

"How does Merlin got to have _**two**_ dragons? And could _**I**_ have one?" All heads swiveled towards him as they saw Gwaine's face light up in excitement at the prospect of owning his own dragon. Gwen and the knights simply stared at him in disbelieve, incredulous at the fact that a knight of Camelot would be so accepting of the magic shown previously and a bit anxious at the glint in his eyes. Gwen simply stared at Gwaine's face morph from childish glee to that of a fractious and irritable kid when he saw their disbelief.

"Oh don't tell me you weren't thinking it!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to have a young hatchling to call your own Sir Gwaine…" Gwen's head turned towards the source of the voice and was thankful that she would not be the only source of reason amongst the knights. Hunith merely stared at Gwaine's eyes with that unique look that every mother had and it immediately calmed the rowdy knight. "This situation is… _**unique**_ to my son." As she said this, her hand shifted to the dragon's snout, caressing the delicate scales of alabaster white.

"Perhaps it would be best to tell Merlin's tale from the beginning?" Gaius suggested as he could see more and more questions begin to form in their minds. Hunith then, took her hand off the dragon and gave her full attention to the others.

"I think that would be best." Gwen heard herself stated as she wished to hear the true story behind the man she and the others thought of as one of their own.

"Well," Hunith began, her eyes beginning to get hazy as memories of long ago started to drift forward in her mind. "I suppose that we should begin at the day of his birth." She felt her eyes widened at this since she didn't think they would have to start from so far into the past.

"I remember it well," Hunith continued. "It was a winter's night, horribly cold –the worst winter in the village- and the midwife was worried that Merlin wouldn't be able to live to see the day after his birth." A gasp escaped her as she processed the words.

"I spent a week being told to prepare for my baby to be stillborn. Told not to get attached to the little life I have been nurturing and waiting to shower with my love for almost ten full moons..." At this, Hunith's hand discreetly went towards her stomach, caressing the place where she carried her son. "But try as they may, I could not part with the love that had grown for my little baby. I would cling to him as far as he would let me, never letting my love for him die. I knew in my heart that my babe would be strong. That he would live to see many winters and grow and _**live**_…"

"I guessed he proved them wrong." That was Gwaine, his voice hopeful and thankful at the fact that they got to meet Merlin, but what Hunith said next stunned them cold. She raised her eyes at them and smiled such a sweet but broken smile.

"My son was born as still and silent as the frozen meadows after war..."

Not a sound could be heard. Gwen felt her heart pound inside her ribcage at what she had just heard. Stillborn. Merlin. But how could that be? They have seen him. Touched him. Felt him. They've heard his laughter and felt his kindness in his actions. How could Hunith say he was born still?!

"… W-what?!" Gwaine stuttered as he stood up and walked towards the door; she knew the knight felt a strong connection to the raven haired man and wished wish to have the man himself in front of him to make sure he was truly real, never mind the fact that he was long gone. "B-but… how is that possible?! We just saw him not but minutes ago!"

"I was… _**destroyed**_." Hunith continued as her hand clenched in front of her chest right above her hear. "My heart bled for my son, my soul was empty; a chasm grew with every second that I saw the frail body of my son still and silent. When the midwife wrapped his little body in a blanket, about to take him from me when I hadn't even touched his skin, well I just about lost it." At this, Gwen and the others simply froze. Their minds couldn't truly imagine the pain of a mother who had faced such a loss.

"Even when my body didn't want to move, I jumped from the cot and snatched my little baby from her hands." And Gwen could see it then. The fierceness of a mother. A power and strength that no one could go against. "I must've looked like a rampaging bear with the way I was, but I did not care for matters of such nature. Only that I believed that my child was dead… "

"The midwife and her assistants were gracious enough to leave me on my own. They knew that I needed to grieve my son and as such they left." She continued. "However they must not have been brave enough to look into my eyes. If they did, they would've known that I was ready to follow my babe to the other side…" Gwen felt rather than saw the others staring at Hunith's frame in complete disbelief. Gwen could see a sort of darkness that had begun to appear in her eyes and a cold coil began to wind up around her heart.

She remembered a woman in the lower town when she was a child. She had lost her child at birth and was devastated afterwards. Later on, the woman could be seen roaming the streets during odd hours of the day; eyes bleak and empty, never speaking or eating, simply walking around without aim or purpose.

In the end, it was her husband that found her in an alley.

Her heart was pierced with a dagger that she held in her hand and her face stared out into the sky with a relieved smile, almost as if she was finally alive again in her death. Her father explained to her all these facts and she had felt so bad for the woman that one day she went into the forest and gathered as many flowers as she could before walking towards her husband's house. When the man opened up the door, she remembered seeing the dark bags under his eyes and the innate sadness that surrounded his whole frame, but she was determined to finish her goal. Gwen had asked his permission to put the flower in his wife grave and told him that the woman was always so nice to all the children. Whatever she had said that day seemed to lift something from his soul since he gave her a sincere smile and took her to the grave. Ever since then, Gwen had tried her best to help any mother who found herself in that situation.

To now see that same blankness as that woman in Hunith's eyes … Even if she's only known her for a small amount of time it felt as if she became an important part of her life. And it scared her to think that she could never have known her.

"Oh Hunith…"

Said woman simply brushed away a lone tear that was running down her cheek and gave her and the knights a serene smile. "I was simply rocking back and forth with my baby's body nested between my breasts… I was so without hope, so without cause for living..." The house was silent; no one dared to make a sound at the prospect of what they had heard.

Gwen knew that Hunith had earned herself a place in the knight's heart during the last weeks. She became a pseudo mother to them all; the fact that she took the time to talk with each of them, to make sure they all ate, make sure that they were unharmed, made the woman part of their little pseudo family.

Gwen saw Hunith give her a smile, as in thanks for voicing her concern and she continue her story. "His father had been driven into hiding because of what he was, being forced to leave us without even knowing that he had sired a son." At this, the dragon's head curled further into Hunith's side, cooing and purring in a way that seemed to be of comfort. "And then my child was born without breath before I could even lay my first kiss upon his brow..." Hunith closed her eyes as she let the dragon nudge her neck, and to Gwen's horror, she could see a scar. It was barely noticeable, almost completely blending into her skin, but to those who knew this story all it would take is to just look carefully to reveal it.

"… I was so close to do it." Hunith continued. "They had brought a knife to cut the cord which bonded my son to me and when I saw it… I saw a way to end my misery."

"I kept my little babe close to me as I hurdled in a corner near the windows. It wasn't windy outside so I opened them to let me gaze upon the moon for one last time before I brought the knife to my neck…" Gwen saw as she gently raised her hand to touch the faint scar on her neck.

"I would have done it…" She muttered. "I was so close of doing it…"

"What happened?" Gwen heard Percival ask solemnly and quietly as to not disturb the atmosphere in the room. At this, she could see immediately the change in Hunith; her eyes lighting up with the now familiar gleam of fire and life that they all have come to know from her.

"My little Merlin happened…" Seeing that no one was going to respond and where waiting for more information, Hunith merely continue telling her story, but this time she told it with a true smile. At the mention of Merlin again, Gwen noticed the knights snap to attention, yearning to know how they had managed to meet the raven haired youth.

"Right before I was about to do the deed, I was startled when something forced the knife from my hand and threw it to the other end of the hut." She began explaining. "I didn't understand what had happened, there was no other inside and I was certain in my wish of following my baby to the other side. But at that moment…" At this, Hunith leaned forward and open up her arms in joy.

"At that moment I felt the most wonderful thing I've felt in all my life!" Hunith exclaimed as the joy in her eyes seemed to melt the negative feelings in the knights. "It was a little hand, stretching and clawing at my own. My eyes followed that little hand, not wanting to believe what that could mean, either my mind had finally gone or…" She stopped herself and Gwen almost wanted to ask her to continue but she kept patient. "... as it was, my eyes finally got the courage to grace upon my baby's face and I found myself mesmerized by the golden swirls of molten life, alight with fire and power of which I have never witness before." Gwen heard Leon and Elyan's breath catch as the implication of what Hunith just told them caught up with them.

Merlin. Merlin was able to use magic only a few hours old into the world to save his own mother from suicide. He didn't learn it for his own ambitions or plans of conquest.

He was _**born**_ with such abilities

And if magic corrupted those who dwelled on it then by all means they should have been dead. Gwen knew that Merlin was responsible for saving Arthur's life more than once and if he was truly evil then all he had to do was simply step back and let any sorcerer finish the job.

"I know not for how long I laid on the floor just staring into those eyes before gold became clear blue, as blue as I've ever seen the mountains skies provide." Here, Hunith clasped both hands together as if in prayer and perhaps they were. "My son was alive"

"I could hardly believe it let alone hope that what I was seeing was true but then I heard the screech of a falcon, a merlin as they were so familiar in Ealdor, and that brought me back to the present." She continued. "My young babe was squinting his wee little eyes at me, almost as if knowing and frowning what I was about to do, before he squirmed around in his blanket to find a better position before giving me a tiny yawn and falling asleep…"

"At that moment the midwife entered and when she saw me on the floor with my son, wide eyed and stoic, she tried to gently coax him from my hand. But at that moment I begged, I pleaded with the woman to check my son's breathing because he opened his eyes." Hunith then let out a bout of laughter. "She looked at me with such pity. It was all I could do to not shout in victory and relief when the elderly woman fell to the floor, her face as white as the snow outside…" As she finished explaining, her eyes took a moment to look at every one directly in the eye before continuing.

"My dear knights and lady," She began as her demeanor exuded control and confidence not unlike how she was when trying to get her boys to listen. "My son didn't choose to learn the craft of wizardry for power or for conquest. He was born with that gift and as such, he has been able to use it in its most elemental base, letting it grow and surround him for all these years."

"But," It was Leon's shaky voice; Gwen knew that now the knight's minds would be at war having learned such information about Merlin. "how can that _**be**_? Born of magic? That is not _**possible**_!"

"And yet it is." Gaius replied. "Indeed, Merlin is a question that has never been asked before. One born with magic flowing so freely in his veins as if he had trained for twenty winters is one that will never occur in the history of this world."

Seeing their faces, Gaius took a deep breath and continued explaining something he has waited so long to tell. "Merlin has powers unlike those of high priestesses or those with elemental affinities, but throughout his years he had to hide his magic around everyone he knew." At this, Hunith continued. "Uther's purge was still so _**strong**_, any type of slip could mean certain death for my dear boy and I'm afraid that it was my fault that he felt so isolated and alone when he was younger. I didn't want him to get discovered and be executed. Not after I lost him once…"

"Then why send him to Camelot?" She heard Elyan exclaim, his eyes showing worry and bewilderment at the decision of Merlin's mother. "The very epicenter of the Great Purge, if there was merely a hint of magic from his person he would've face the executioners block faster than the sun rises from the mountains!"

"Do you think I didn't know that?!" She snapped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Magic was an integral part of his very being, even though he tried his best to grant my wish and stop himself from doing any of it his magic would see none of that!" At this, her eyes softened. "His power- Such grand quantities that at the mere age of three winters he was levitating the spoons of the kitchen and making them dance a bout without even a word being uttered- was still growing so fast. It was my fear that if Merlin stayed with me trying to stop himself from using his magic that he would make himself ill or loose complete control." Her head turned to her side to stare at the elder physician, gratitude lining her whole body.

"_**That**_ is why I sent him to Camelot. To Gaius." She continued. "I trusted only him to guide and advise my little falcon in his time of need. And as such he has!" At this, she placed her hand on top of Gaius's and squeezed lightly.

"I will always be thankful for you, dear Gaius. For all that my son has learned from your wisdom."

"It's me who should be thankful my dear. It is not often one gets the privilege of teaching one with such a great destiny!" Hearing this, Gwen couldn't help the confuse gaze on her eyes.

"Destiny?" She asked. "What destiny?" Gaius simply gave her a calm and knowing look.

"The first day Merlin came to Camelot was when he witness a sorcerer's execution. Not even an hour and he had to witness one of his own kind be killed in front of his eyes, which I fear further drove his doubts about himself." Gaius explained, all the while his eyes drifted towards the corner where the king still sat. "Merlin came to Camelot alone and without a clear path to follow. He didn't know why he was given such grand power, or why he was given it at a time where his gifts were seen as a curse by others…"

At that moment, everyone's eyes followed those of the physician and the mother only to land on the king's frame. "But within the walls of Camelot, Merlin managed to somewhat '_stumble'_ upon a certain prince of ours." Gaius smile softened as he said this, Gwen could see that he was getting lost in the memory of those first days. "Even if their first meeting was not as he expected, Merlin found his destiny in a young and overconfident prince he met in a market square that faithful spring." Closing his eyes, Gwen watched mesmerized as the elder physician closed his eyes and took in a depth cleansing breath before opening them once more and letting his voice drop into a gravely and deep tone.

"Merlin's purpose in life is to serve and protect the Once and Future King." A flinch, it was subtle but she saw Arthur flinch when he said that. "He is to serve as guide, as adviser, attendant and protector to the crown and kingdom. To use his might of magic in defense of those under his care from the forces who would betray them." Gwen's eyes were on Arthur's and saw his frame tense even more at this.

Everyone else was silent. Gwen could see their eyes widen as more and more of the puzzle that was Merlin began to reveal itself. She remembered that day clearly, the first time her two boys met; it had started with insults and ended with a lovely trip to the stock for her brave fool. But as time progressed, she could see the type of bond that was forming between them. Nothing could separate them from each other and she knew that even if Merlin was with them at the beginning from a sense of duty to her love, she could tell that their little group of misfits became something that he guarded with zealous energy.

"He is also to nurture, to befriend, to support and cherish said king as a brother. Be a pillar of strength if needed, be his voice in battle when called upon, be shield to his heart and loved ones when needed to." This she could also see. She could remember how Arthur was before he met Merlin. Overconfident and pompous, Arthur was on the path of self-destruction because of it; either he would die at the hands of the enemy in a battle he was unprepared for or by an assassin sent by a visiting dignitary to kill him because of his irreverence. However, since Merlin arrived in Camelot and began to question and argue with the royal, he insisted and told him of how equality of everyone was important to have, he argued with him about his choices and about matters of state. He was the first person in Arthur's life to truly treat him as a person and not someone to use as a stepping stone for status or as a ploy to murder him.

Ever since then, Arthur's eyes had opened up to all new possibilities. He started to see the true beauty of his kingdom and the people he serves and protects. Now, after all these years, Arthur had become a king worthy of honor and was well on his way of being part of legends.

And it all started because of that one clumsy and outspoken boy from Ealdor…

Gaius continued talking towards the king but he knew he still had everyone's attention. "Amongst the druids he is known as-"

"Emrys…" Gwen blinked and turned around to face the knight who spoke. As she saw the others do the same, her eyes fell upon the giant frame of Percival; his eyes wide and body stiff.

"Why yes," Remarked Gaius, confusion swirling in his grey blue eyes. "tell us Sir Percival. How do you know of his name?" Actually, that was a good question. How could Percival know of the second name of their friend? Seeing that all eyes were on him, the knight simply took in a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"A-after my family was killed by Cenred's men, the druids took me in." This was met by surprised and supporting look's knowing how hard it was for the knight to speak about his past. "I was with them for a few years and I was very grateful for their hospitality and their kindness. But sometimes I would hear them speak about legends and myths surrounding the one they call "The Once and Future King", and the might of their savior, "The Great Emrys"." At this, Percival's eyes rose to meet those of their dear physician.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King, isn't he..."

"Yes he is." Gaius replied as his eyes conveyed a keen sense of pride. "And he is well on his way to become the man he is meant to be…" The physician merely gave their king another fond look as Percival continued to explain to the rest of them seeing their confusion.

"The one who holds such title is said to be destined to unite the five kingdoms under one ruling, herd the people into a new time of peace and freedom for all." He stated. "The Once and Future King shall usher a time to be known throughout history as _**'The Golden Age'**_."

"But for one with such a great destiny, the Old Religion ushered a man to be born with powers unlike anything that has or ever will be seen, to serve as his protector." At this, she could see the pride and admiration that shone brightly in his eyes at the thought of stories told long ago. It was right there that she saw the giant's mind settle and take its final decision in favor of their young friend while Gaius continue with the tale.

"And as such, Merlin has served as much as he could without the risk of revealing his true abilities." His frame began to almost fall in itself as a sense of disappointment and grief passed on his eyes. "And as much as it pained him. As much as it burned his very soul to lie about who he truly was to those he cared about, he still kept his lie –letting it poison him from within- for he feared that if he was not with us, we would all fall prey to the darkness." Silence was met with the finality of that statement. Her mind was left reeling and shifting, battling through the years of teachings against magic.

But in the end, her heart won.

She could no longer try to even consider the possibility of Merlin betraying them. She knew of his character, of how it was almost painful to him having to hide and keep secrets. He was never a good liar anyway and everyone knew that. It was the fact, she realized now, that he was great a misdirection. Whenever something magic-related popped up, they would always hear him shift the conversation so smoothly that it would be hours before they realized what had happened, only to push it out of their heads when the problem had resolved itself in the end.

"What has he done Gaius?" Came the stoic and saddened voice of Leon and Gwen knew in her heart that he must've gotten to the same conclusion as she. "What has he done for us all these years?" At this, Gaius became slightly uncomfortable.

"It is not my story to tell…"

"Gaius." This time it was Elyan. "If what you say is true…"

"He must have suffered…" She mournfully cried out as her hands where placed over her mouth in a meek effort to stave off the tears. "Oh Gods… we never knew…" Suddenly, she felt the familiar and wizened hands of the elder physician cradling her hands with his own.

"I won't lie to you." She heard him state with sorrow in his eyes. "Yes, he has suffered. I believe more than he has dared to show even me. The times where everything was just too much to bear, I've had to hear that boy break down with soul-wrenching cries coming from his room as I sat outside." She could see his eyes darkened with the memories but quickly pushed through them. Was this what they had to do every day they were in Camelot? Push emotions and memories aside until the world turned around? "But he proudly carries on with that pain close to his heart. He doesn't let himself forget. It fuels him to protect us all the more, drives him to be better; to not have another one of his protected perish by his mistakes."

"It is us. _**All**_ of us, that Merlin use as his strength." He concluded. "All the memories he has of us, he uses to keep moving forward."

She was in awe. She didn't doubt that Merlin would be willing to do anything to protect them but to hear someone else speaking from experience and see how relaxed and at peace that person was drove her mind to ask more and more questions. What sort of stories has Merlin given them to give them such security? What deeds must he have accomplished? What darkness has he faced?

How much do they truly owe that man?

"Oh!" Her mind snapped from her deep contemplations when she heard Hunith's loud exclamation, her eyes falling upon the heartwarming scene of the white dragon nudging and giving a look that could be a sort of mixture between annoyance and shyness. "I'm sorry we almost forgot about you dear!" Merlin's mother exclaimed as she let her hands caress the underside of the dragon's head, earning her a grumbling mewl. The alabaster head leaned into the touché and gave Hunith a pointed look as if she was communicating and to her surprise, Hunith actually nodded in reply. "Yes, they just needed to understand you father's side of the story, that's all."

"Did it- I mean, did she just talked to you?" Gwen heard her brother exclaim, eyes wide and disbelieving earning him a confused stare in return.

"Well yes." It was only a few seconds before recognition entered Hunith's eyes as if realizing the question. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know much about dragons." At this, her face became slightly flushed and continued to pat the dragons head as she answered

"Yes, they can speak our language but Aithusa is still too young to form the right sounds just yet. However, she can talk to you if you simply touch her scales so that she can form a mental connection." As she said this, her eyes turned to look at the dragon beside her with a look filled with love and encouragement. "She is a little nervous to meet you all. Merlin has talked about all of you in detail and in her mind; you _**all**_ are part of her father's weyr, or his family in dragon tongue."

Family. The not-so-little-dragon thought of them as family, as the family that Merlin himself saw them as, and they had responded to their first meeting with fear and apprehension at the mere presence of her. The poor creature must be so nervous, trying to make a good impression to them without scaring them. But she could see that the dragon had done her very best and aside from the clear curiosity, she had remained beside the two familiars beside her and acted as a shy child, not wanting to be a bother. Having made up her mind, she stood up and took a few steps forward towards the creature.

"May I?" Gwen asked gently as she gave the creature a look of curiosity herself and perhaps a little bit of affection. She could feel the way Leon and her brother sucked in a breath as she got closer to the creature but she didn't pay them any attention. Seeing the questioning look coming from the two humans and dragon in front of her she continued. "I would very much like to meet my niece properly. Could I please greet you little one?"

"Gwen, what are you doi-" She turned her head around to throw Leon an annoyed look.

"She is one of Merlin's dragons and he sees her as his own daughter." She stated. "Merlin has been a brother to all of us, so that makes her a part of our family as well…" With that said, she turned her head around to see the looks of pride in both Hunith and Gaius as well as the look of hope upon the dragon's face. She then stepped forward a few more steps to stand in the middle of the room and gave the dragon a tender smile.

Hunith began to coax the dragon from behind her chair saying encouraging words as the dragon finally uncurled herself from the chairs and began walking towards her. When she was finally in front of her, Gwen was unsure of what she should do with her hands, but the dragon made up her mind by lowering her head under one of her hovering hands so that she could pet her scales. It was fascinating, she noticed, that the scales were to as tough as she thought but instead they was a sort of malleable texture, softer but stronger than chainmail she supposed.

"Hello little one! I hope your father has mentioned me in his stories. I'm the one called Guinevere." She began talking as she cares the side of the dragons face. "It is very nice to finally meet you."

"_**You're**_ _**smaller than I imagined!**_" Hearing a foreign voice so suddenly made her yelp involuntarily making the knights behind her jump from their seats.

"Gwen, what's wrong?!"

She held out her other hand to stop them from attacking. "It's ok! I'm ok; she just startled me that's all…" At this, she returned her attention to the dragon. "What made you think that?"

"_**You are father's adelfí̱! His sister, I think it's the human word.**_" She heard the voice answer, small and innocent like a child's, filled with curiosity and wonderment. "_**Well theía, when father talked about you he spoke with the outmost respect! After all, he made sure to explain to me the strong heart and character our Queen has!**_" At this, her eyes widened and she felt herself blush madly at the mere thought.

"Oh no no no!" Gwen began to correct the poor creature. "I'm not anything close as that! Your father exaggerated! Please! Ohhh, once I have that man in front of me I shall give him a right piece of my mind I assure you!" She could see the confusion line the dragons face but all she could think about if the talking Merlin was going to get from her for filling his daughters mind with such nonsense.

Even if it _**did**_ break her heart that that notion was now impossible

"_**But theía, you are meant to be Queen! You **__**are**__** our Queen!**_" She heard her stated strongly in her mind. "_**I may not have enough power of foresight to see it in vision just yet but I can feel your tread of destiny tying you to my theíos!**_" Gwen felt her eyes softened at the hope the dragon had on that idea.

"Oh child…" She said as she caressed her head. "I'm not sure that my destiny is as clear as you think…"

"_**I'm sorry theía. Please don't be sad!**_" She heard Aithusa mewl as she gently nudged her chin. "_**Fate always tries to drive people from their given path, but if they are willing to fight for it, then they shall get rewarded by their true fate.**_" At this, the dragon gave her a look of stubbornness.

"_**Don't lose hope! You must promise this!**_" Hearing this brought a smile to her face.

"Alright, I promise!" Gwen relented as she gave the dragon a knowing look. "You are just as stubborn as your father." At this, she could see the way the dragon's chest expanded and her chin raise a little in the air.

"I think she took that as a compliment!" Gwen heard Gwaine in the back and she knew it was true. However, the small moment they had was broken when the dragon looked towards her stoic love upon his seat, his eyes still staring into nothingness.

"_**Theía…**_" she heard. "_**What has happened to my theíos? Why is his heart shadowed so? His very soul is screaming, it is lost…**_" She felt her throat close up a bit as the same weight got settled in her heart.

"Your…" She began but had to take a minute to keep her bearings. "Your uncle's heart has been through a lot of betrayals in too short a time. If I know your father, he has surely told you about how strongly your theíos feels about his loved ones." At this, the small dragon simply stayed silent while staring at the king as if trying to come to a decision.

"_**May I keep him company?**_" She request had startled her, but she could feel a connection to the dragon before her - saw her as part of Merlin - and right now Arthur needed to be attuned to their dear sorcerer if they had any hope of him waking up from this darkness.

"Please do so." She replied after a few seconds of ponder. "I suspect that you can give him a comfort that we cannot. I know you'll take good care of your king, little one." Taking this as permission, the dragon slowly made her way to Arthur; her head hanging low and her wings close to her chest.

"Where is i-she going? She cannot be close to the king!" before the knight could do something foolish; Gwen stepped towards him and grasped his hand.

"Calm down Leon!" She whispered strongly and let her eyes follow the dragon. "Just… watch."

And watch they did. Aithusa had finally arrived at her destination and was simply staring at their king, she could see the pain the young dragon held for Arthur as she saw him in such condition up close. Seoconds passed before the dragon bowed her head in reverence to the king and began to coil around the chair the same way she did to Hunith's. She could see how Arthur's body stiffened as the creature arranged herself around him but what happened next was nothing short of a miracle.

As Aithusa's body finally finished coiling around the monarch, she extended one of her wings to cover the blond as her tail made quick work of his arms. The tail slowly picked up both of the hands that were on his lap and ever so gently lowered her own head to his legs, letting his hands rest upon the crook of her scaly neck. Once that was done, the tail fixed up the blanket around the man before resting back on the ground. She saw how the draconic eyes closed while Aithusa let out a deep breath. It was incredible, because not one moment later, Arthur whole body seemed to sag in what she believed to be relief?

"All that you need to know is that whenever there has been a magical threat to the crown or Camelot itself, Merlin has stayed in the shadows, fighting in secret for all our sakes." She heard Gaius speaking in the back. "His loyalty lies with Arthur, first and foremost. Of that, you can be sure." The silenced that followed was of course, broken by Gwaine.

"Well, I'm convinced!" He exclaimed cheerfuly as he eyes the dragon. "Now! Aithusa!"

"Why don't you come over here and give your Uncle Gwaine a hug!" He said as he started walking towards the duo, unaware of the way the dragon's eyes began to fill with annoyance. "I'm sure your father has talked endlessly about me! About how courageous I am in battle and how good I am with the ladies of the court! You know, I bet you'll be interested in my stories from when I was trav-" He was miraculously silenced when an alabaster tail was placed upon his lips.

"_**Hush now uncle…**_" He heard the dragon speak. "_**Theíos needs to rest and your chattering is not helping in the matter...**_" Having said this, the tail found its place once more close to their monarch's body as Aithusa once again close her eyes.

"How about that! We finally found a girl to shut you up!" It was her brother who said this, a smile gracing his lips as Percival approached the petrified Gwaine with another smile.

"I like her already."

* * *

><p><em>Me: I hope you like the way I took Merlin's birth! And the whole interaction between Aithusa and Arthur. You'll see where I'm going with it eventually.<em>

_And please forgive the horrible writing... I'm a bit rusty... *cries tears of embarrassment*_

_OH! And the words of dragon tongue are Greek! Apparently, in the show they use Greek for the dragonlord speech!_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
